When Dreams Come True
by CassieAggie
Summary: Lusty thoughts, unbridled passion and a thirst for love….


**When Dreams Come True**

_Lusty thoughts, unbridled passion and a thirst for love…._

Damn that teacher's conference for keeping Ben away for the last 3 nights.

Michael tossed and turned in their bed trying to find a comfortable position. He was so used to cuddling up next to Ben and having Ben's arms envelop him and drinking in Ben's scent that it was near impossible for him to now get to sleep. He had already spent the past 2 nights tossing and turning and pacing around the house not being able to sleep. He was getting crankier by the minute and he was barely functioning at work on little or no sleep.

He looked at the clock, again – it read 2.57. He needed to be up in 3 hours and it looked as though another night was going to see him eluded of any useful sleep.

When the phone rang a moment later Michael almost jumped out of his skin; in the quiet darkness the phone sounded so loud that it startled him. His immediate thought was that something terrible had happened; who would be calling at 3.00 in the morning. He carefully picked up phone, steeling himself for the bad news he assumed he would be receiving. He was pleasantly surprised to hear a muffled whisper, "Hey baby… I'm sorry to wake you…"

"Ben? Thank God it's you… I thought something awful had happened… getting a call at this hour!"

Ben smiled "Sorry - I just had to hear your voice… I've been laying here for the past 3 hours trying to get to sleep and it's impossible… I miss you so much baby."

Michael smiled and his stomach felt all fluttery. "I've missed you too honey… you have no idea!"

"Oh I think I do… I lay here in the dark and I try to imagine you there and I get lonelier by the minute and my heart aches because I can't touch you or feel you beside me… or smell you or taste you."

Michael rolled onto his back and said softly "I know exactly what you mean… Ben, I haven't slept for 3 nights, how pathetic is that! I am so used to having you here beside me and spooning me, I just can't find a position that I'm comfortable in. This bed seems so enormous without you here in it."

Ben couldn't help but laugh, "And I know how cranky you get without your quota of hours… So who has been on the receiving end of that?"

Michael laughed, "Ah… yeah okay - I snapped at my mother yesterday and I bit Justin's head off last night and Brian told me to go fuck myself this afternoon; so I think I'm spreading it around! What about you, have you been able to concentrate at your conference?"

"Barely. I was listening to this professor from Minnesota speaking this afternoon and I found myself getting irritated by his monotonous voice and I was just praying for the end of the session so I could go and get some air and clear my thoughts and get energised for the rest of the day… it didn't work - the next speaker droned on even more!"

"Oh… that sounds painful! So, you only have 2 more days to get through and then you'll be back here with me and we'll both feel very relieved; but 2 days sounds like a lifetime right now."

"Well it's really only one more night after tonight because this night is practically over as it is… Promise me you'll be there when I get in on Thursday night?"

"Where the Hell else would I be?"

"Well Thursdays Brian usually drags you off to Woody's… it's one of your rituals!"

"Well not this week lover! I'll be here and waiting and if you don't rip my clothes off and throw me on the floor the minute you walk through that door… your life won't be worth squat!"

Ben laughed heartily "Well… I'll remember that! I was having similar thoughts already but I like the sound of your version of events. Baby… I just need to feel you, kiss you… I miss you so much."

Tortured tears stung at Michael's eyes; he knew how much Ben was aching inside because he felt exactly the same. This was the longest they had ever been apart and even though each of them valued their independence and separate interests, they each shared a special bond with the other that saw them needing each other desperately and not willing to allow a day go by without loving interaction. Their stolen phone calls over the past 3 days did little to quell their need for physical touch but somehow knowing their time apart was soon to end allayed their frustrations.

Michael wiped away the stray tears and said "Ben, I miss you too but we can do this… Just focus on our reunion. Personally I think this will be good for us - it will make us realise that we can do this; we can spend a little time apart and survive."

Ben heard the shaky tones of Michael's voice and knew he was putting on a brave face. He knew Michael was hurting as much as he was. "Michael, I know in my head we can do this; that we can survive this, but my heart knows differently. I can be strong and get through until tomorrow night but it hurts like Hell and I know you feel it too."

"Of course you know that; you know me better than I know myself… That's one of the things I love most about you. Ben - when you walk through that door tomorrow night, you and I will wonder what all the fuss was about. I will look into your eyes and I will see the love and excitement and I'll know instinctively how much you missed me and my heart will beat faster than it ever dared to, just knowing what is to come. Those thoughts are what will get me through the rest of this time…"

Ben smiled at Michael's eloquence; Michael had the ability to say just the right things to warm Ben's heart and make him feel whole once again.

When Ben didn't responded, Michael wondered what was going through Ben's mind, "Ben, are you still there?"

"Yes, I'm here baby… I just wanted to hold on to what you said; thinking about the look in your eyes, the beating of your heart and knowing we'll be together. Thank you for putting my mind at ease and allowing me this comfort to get me through until then. I love you Michael."

"I love you too honey… I'm glad you called. I can't wait to see you."

"You too… You try and get some sleep now… We'll talk soon. Night."

"Good night Ben."

Michael sat nervously on the sofa, checking the clock above the mantle every 5 minutes and his own wristwatch every 2 minutes. It wouldn't be long now.

A jangle of keys in the lock and the time had arrived. Michael jumped from the sofa and was halfway to the door by the time Ben pushed it open. Ben dropped his bags and just managed to extend his arms enough to accept the body of his lover into them as Michael threw himself into Ben's welcoming body.

Their mouths found each others instinctively and tongues became enmeshed spontaneously. Fingers were caressing and touching and feeling and sending nerve ends titillating while their bodies desperately tried to get closer together; which was physically impossible.

Clothes began disappearing at a rate of knots and skin against skin brought gasps of excitement. The heat radiating between them was too much to bear; each of them drowning out the other's groans of passion. Words were not at all necessary right now and neither of them dared to speak for fear of breaking the magical spell that had overtaken them.

As they sauntered toward the bedroom, stopping only to kiss again more deeply than the last, they crashed through the door with unbridled frustration that somehow clothing still remained as obstacles between their searching bodies; each searching for the other's innermost secret place that their lover knew only too well would ignite with the slightest touch.

Finally all clothing was shed and their mouths once again became one. Michael's hands held Ben's face and neck, not wanting to let that face out of his sight for one second; Ben's hands roamed Michael's back and buttocks, wanting to feel that smooth, soft skin that he desperately craved and was unable to touch all this time. Michael's skin was on fire and Ben felt him quiver beneath his touch.

The bed welcomed their bodies as they fell upon it as one and immediately their hands began to seek out more pleasure. Ben's mouth found Michael's chest and neck and his tongue performed magical feats as Michael's hands traced each of Ben's ultra defined muscles across his abdomen and around to the broad back that Michael delighted in kissing as he reached around. A low moan escaped from Ben as Michael's teeth sunk into his shoulder and his hand slipped down to take Ben's pulsating ass. Time was taken to protect and lubricate and as Michael's finger slipped inside, Ben let out a cry of sheer exhilaration; his body had ached for this kind of attention; this connection with his lover - its what he had craved and was now being rewarded with.

Ben's tongue teased Michael's ear and his hot breath danced on Michael's neck as Michael continued to lavish him below. When Ben picked up the pace by encircling Michael's excited length with his long slender fingers, it was Michael's turn to let out a cry of reward. To feel Ben take him was more than he could stand.

A shift in position and suddenly Ben was above Michael and looking adoringly down into his eyes. Michael saw the pale blue orbs shine brightly and flicker with lust and he knew he was about to experience the greatest joy he had ever known; the only joy he would ever feel to that degree in his entire lifetime. Ben drank in Michael's anticipated excitement and smiled warmly at him as he prepared himself to give his lover the pleasure they both so desperately sought…

Damn beach ball alarm clock! Michael swung at it clumsily and ended up knocking it onto the floor. He sleepily reached down and picked up the squawking sphere and set it back down on the bedside table. He blinked a few times and finally saw 6.01 on the dial.

Michael shut the clock off and smiled as he thought back to Ben's phone call and how just hearing Ben's voice had been enough to give him much needed comfort and that few hours restful sleep. The smile grew wider as Michael recalled what he had just been dreaming; it seemed so real - he felt clammy and warm all over like he had truly experienced some hot love-making. His fingers wandered down his own body and he came across the real evidence that his dream had been very lifelike indeed.

Instead of rushing out of bed to begin his busy schedule, Michael decided not to waste his wonderful dream; he closed his eyes and let his imagination and his own deft fingers play out the rest of his fantasy.

When Thursday night arrived, Michael found himself sitting on the sofa and indeed checking his watch and the wall clock with alarming regularity. He almost giggled out loud when he realised he was living his dream of the other night.

Almost on cue, he heard the jangle of Ben's keys and Michael climbed off the sofa quickly. As he reached the door and Ben came in noisily dropping his heavy bags, Michael squealed excitedly to see the face of his beautiful lover but as Ben opened his mouth to speak and be welcomed home, Michael shut him down "No, don't speak – there are no words; there is no time for welcome home speeches… Follow me!"

If there was one thing Michael knew, he knew words couldn't do justice to what he had planned for Ben and he certainly didn't want to waste time on dialogue knowing what pleasure was coming his way.

_The End._


End file.
